


Money Problems

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  There’s a money problem…<br/>Disclaimer:  If I had any part of this, well.  I’d be far better off than I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



Marion stood with her fists on her hips. “Henry Jones, Jr.!” 

Indy rolled his eyes, sighing. “What is it, Marion?”

“I can’t believe you! You took money out of our joint account, and you didn’t write it down!”

“There was enough in there to cover any bills we had.” Indy spun his chair around so he could actually face his wife. “Or there should have been.” At the sight of Marion’s eyebrow going up, he scowled. “What have you done?”

“Me? I didn’t do anything! You’re the one who took money out of the account!”

“Maybe I did, but you must’ve taken money out of the account, too. So, what’s going on, Marion?” He got to his feet, the better to glare down at her. 

Of course, this was Marion, and she just stepped closer, her dark eyes snapping. “That’s for me to know, Indiana.” 

“If it involves our joint account, it _is_ for me to know!” he roared.

Marion stabbed a finger in his chest. “Yeah? Then why didn’t you tell me you’d taken money out!” 

Damn, that finger hurt. Indy tried to grab Marion’s hand, but she was quick enough to jerk it out of the way. “I didn’t tell you because!” Realizing he was shouting, Indy lowered his voice. “I wanted to…uh.”

“Uh?” Marion peered up at him. 

“Uh. You know. Surprise you.”

“Well, I’m surprised, all right! I was trying to pay some bills, and suddenly, there’s no money in the account.” 

“But there should’ve been enough money to cover the bills, so what’d you take out of the account?” Indy stabbed his finger at her this time.

“It’s a surprise,” Marion sniffed.

“Yeah? Well, honey, just like you said, the account is a joint account, and I need to be kept informed about any ‘surprises’ like this! So you better tell me right now where that money you took out went!” His finger trembled and his face scrunched up and Indy thought he saw red.

Marion wasn’t impressed. She never was. “If I tell you, it won’t be a surprise!”

“It already is a surprise!”

They glared at each other, coldly furious. Indy didn’t want to be the one who cracked first, but Marion somehow managed to maintain her glower, her lips pursing, her brow furrowing, and there was something about her expression that made his own mouth twitch involuntarily. And that was it, he snorted. Marion’s brows cocked up, and he knew in that second, she won. 

The guffaws burst out of him and he turned away from her, slapping his thigh, trying to get control of himself. “What’s so funny?” he heard Marion asked, irritated, and imagined her folding her arms behind him. 

If he said ‘you’, he’d be sleeping on the porch for a week. Turning back around, he wiped his eye. “Marion, honey, I took the money out of the account to get us round trip tickets to Peru.” He leaned close, tapping her chin. “For our anniversary.”

“Is that so.” Marion nodded jerkily, and yes, her arms were folded. “Well, I bought tickets for us to go to the Himalayas. For our anniversary!” 

Indy sank back into his chair, staring at his wife with her snapping eyes, and quirky mouth, and opened his hands. “C’mere, honey,” he said, and she took his hand, letting him lead her into the circle of his legs and arms. She sat down on his knee, looping her arm around the back of his neck. “We’re a mess, aren’t we?”

Marion smiled, and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Yeah. So, uh, what do we do about the tickets?” 

“Hell, we’ll use ‘em both. We’ll be okay.” Indy rubbed her back. “Besides, what else could possibly go wrong?” At her eyebrows going up, he said, “Let’s forget I said that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013-2014 Fandom_Stocking exchange on Dreamwidth.


End file.
